lazer tag suprize
by DBZforlife DragonballZ
Summary: marth and his friends go to lazer tag when during the second battle he gets kidnapped
1. Chapter 1

**I AM PROUD TO MAKE THIS STORY FOR OTHERS TO READ, IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER. IF THERE ARE ANY TYPOS PLEASE IGNORE THEM THE BEST YOU CAN INSTEAD READ THEM HOW YOU THOUGHT HOW IT WAS PUT. PLEASE AFTER YOU READ THIS REVEIW IT. ITS MY SECOND STORY I THINK IF NOT THIRD. please read and review**

 **-ZELDA'S-POV-**

 **today is a sunny day and link is going to the store to buy some food to donate to the smash kitchen because they are low. and I am going to ask prince Marth on a date! I start wondering around the smash mansion to find the front desk, because I need to find Marth's room so that I can ask him on the date and I know where we should go... it should be at laser tag since everyone loves it. Marth sounded suprized when he asked " Zelda? what are you doing here?!" I blushed "w-well I... um... wanted to ask you out for a d-date" I said shyly. "Oh" he said still suprized.**

 **me and Marth went out past the front desk and we left the apartment. " Won't Link get mad if he finds out?" Marth asked, " he isn't going to be here for like four hours because he is in the Hyrule shop." I said back. "BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH" screamed peach, apperantly she was mad at me for going on a date with Marth. " YOU WILL FIGHT ME ON THE BATTLE FEILD AFTER YOUR** ** _DATE_** **!"**

 **-MARTH'S-POV-**

 **okay Peach is mad because the date with me and Zelda. I whisper to Zelda "lets go before peach throws a tantrum" "right" she responded quietly. " where are we going?" "laser tag I guess" she said. I got hers and my horses out for us to ride, and I was excited because that place was fun. but I stopped and said " we should bring a few more people with us" "why?" Zelda said with her sweet voice. " so that we have enough players because we need 7 in the party because there are two partys playing each with 7 people" "oh, okay" we went back and looked for 5 more people we picked**

 **ROY**

 **PEACH even though she was acting like a maniac**

 **IKE**

 **MARIO**

 **KIKI**

 **and we all just got in the car so it was faster to get there. we started to play a game because Ike drove us to the laser tag and he moaned because minutes seemed like hours to Ike unless he fell asleep. we were playing a Japaneese game, I knew that game so well I won all except twice and we played like 10 times. we all got bored and we started to play on our phones, I read fan fiction and lots of story's came up, Peach asked for my phone for a minute and she searched up my name. she handed my phone back and I scolded her. there was a story of Ike x Marth, I said I do not like him like that. Peach giggled with turned into laughter with turned into laughing her face off. I sighed and read another story it was about someone who was fighting with a mysteryrious fighter.**

 **I need to do something else and I try to buy a game but I lost WIFI. I decided to just watch a video on youtube. Peach decided to take her computer out and she started typing a story on fanfiction, it was about** ** _she finally got my love and we moved to Hawii ugh._** **I decided to shut my phone off and wait till we got to laser tag. Peach started to unbuckle and dance around because Ike turned on her favorite song, called** ** _love game._** **she tried to sing that to me in a concert but I left as soon as she started. from then on she has been trying to get me to date her, but now there is about 5% chance because of how she talked to Zelda. I grabbed my Nintendo 3ds so that I could play super Mario 3d world. I picked toad always because he wore blue. peach started to scream at me to pick her. I snapped "NO!" and put the 3ds away. peach started to through a tantrum again, and she took my phone and deleted some stuff. I ignored her and when I got my phone back I did the undo button.**

 **-ZELDA'S-POV-**

 **"SHUT UP PEACH!" Roy screamed at her, I started to lose my temper because Peach was being mean. "hey you are younger than me so if you backtalk me I will slap you with my frying pan" peach stuck her tounge out and she was about to hit Roy with the frying pan when I jumped up and said "if you touch him then we are turning around and dropping you off and we will find someone else to play" "... ... ... ... ... ... ... fine you big idiot" I sighed and sat down and looked at Marth, he was asleep. I told everyone in the car and Roy said Marth looks like a girl when he sleeps "he looks like a girl in general, idiot' sneered Ike. "JUST SAYING" Roy whined.**

 **-ROY'S-POV-**

 **why does Ike have to be so mean to me? I got tired of waiting after Ike decided to yell at me when I said he looks like a girl. I ask Zelda to wake him up because we are here and she says "SURE" and she gently tapped Marth on the sholder trying to wake him up. he started to open his crystal blue eyes and I told him that we are here. he got up immedietly, it was so adorable, I thought to myself he still looked tired, apparently last night I kept him awake because I was watching a video. i laughed so hard, and someone told me to shut the hell up. but I did not care i just knew it was not Marth who said that though because he was in the kitchen since I asked for a snack. well atleast i got to see little cute prince wake up from a nap. peach giggled again for no reason. I should not blame Ike, he has mood swings**


	2. Chapter 2

**NORMAL-POV-**

they got there around 10 minutes later and walked up to the register and said "we are technecialy having a party" the woman nodded and showed them to there room and gave them their paper with the numbers, and they could write what there name was going to be, all except Ike wrote different names basically. Marth wrote _blue prince,_ Peach wrote _pink girl,_ Zelda wrote _pretty girl 1,_ Roy wrote _super red head,_ Mario wrote _I love princess peach,_ and Kiki wrote _summer._

Ike wrote his own name even though he was supposed to make a nick name. the announcer said lazer tag will start in ten minutes go to the last room for instructions and your number and color pad. both of the party's went and Zelda noticed link was in the other party and his name tag was _link x Zelda,_ Zelda looked at him in disgust.

- **MARTH'S-POV-**

oh man link is here, I am ready to kick some butt. I just hope link is not on our team because he will _protect_ Zelda, and then we will lose. for sure, we all stood up when we heard our nick names and we got our numbers. all of us except Roy are 14 years old he is 13 years old, so we all are the same age so its pretty much fair, we got the numbers 1-7 the other party got numbers 8-14. we got our pads and most of ours was glowing blue Mario had to go to that team and ness came to our team. Link bawled because he apperantly noticed that Zelda was not on his team. Zelda scolded Link because he was supposed to be buying food for the smash kitchen. I sighed, " I hope this will be fun!" Peach said jumping up and down wiggling my arm. she grabbed her jacket and put it on "Eww" this isn't pretty at all" she groaned. "That's the point dumb dumb" screamed Ike. I started to go in he room to do the first battle which is team battle. we all ran around and hid, I found a hole under one of the bridges so that no one would find me, but then I just remembered that we can not stay their for more than two minutes and the round is an hour long.

 **-NORMAL-POV-**

 **3...2...1...GO!** the announcer said we all started to sneak around because it was dark, they heard link run into the wall like 5 times before he hit one of the other team- team members. marth started to shoot link and he got 10 points because he hit all of links bulbs so he could not hit or be hit for 5 minutes. Zelda shooted Mario, and there team got 7 points Mario only had 3 bulbs left. Roy got hit twice by Pit and so Roy started to hit pit and only had 3 points because he had negative 2 because of Pit, he hit pit 5 times in total. then Kiki started to hit pit. but he dodged them he was so enthusiastic. pit seemed like he was only 5, but he just likes to act like a child. plus he is cheating because he can fly. Marth started to shoot at master hand and crazy hands bulbs. they were in there human form as the identical twins. master hand almost got marth's bulb but marth dodged the lazer. Shulk ran behind peach and shot a bulb out "GOD SHULK!" she screamed. finally that battle was over. the blue team had 42 while the green team only had 28. it was now time for the party's to have lunch Marth got them all cheese burgers to eat so that when the next battle began no one would be hungry. the second battle was a battle to where if someone hit just 1 bulb all of your points were taken until you hit them back and you can get points without hitting the other team you can hit a sensor so that you get 5 points. while Link was waiting for the rest of his group he played the game Marth made called **_Fire Emblem: shadow dragon._**

 **-KIKI'S-POV-**

I love it here at lazer tag. my parents died when I was 9 so they never had a chance to take me here, but then smashville took me in and now we do exciting stuff. I have been learning sword and stuff for five years. I try to protect marths back by standing behind him with my lazer gun up. Samus sees Marth and puts her gun at someone else on our team Ike tells her to stop and she does she lets me hit her, she had 2 points but Marth already had 58 points, I was suprized.

* * *

I looked at Samus one more time and I stopped shooting her with my lazer because our whole team had 95 points. their team had 37 points. I let samus take my points instead I only had 5 anyway. i saw Peach get hit by Pit and she lost 7 points and she was pissed and said "when this is over i am going to kick your little bott, Pit!" wow peach is mad said samus and she looked away and walked to the top of the bridge, there were blue lazers coming from two directions there was only one exit left i secretly followed her and then i shot her and ran down.

 **PIT'S-POV-**

peach got her frying pan out and started swinging it at me trying to knock me out because she was so mad, i flew over to Zelda and squeeked "help me, peach is mad at me for taking 5 points from her" Zelda started to shoot peach because her color turned green and mine turned blue. Zelda just used her magic to not make peach mad anymore. peach then started to stick out her tounge. I sighed with relief and i walked back to Marth's secret place so I could rest. "AHHHHHHHHH" I heard Zelda scream. I jumped up and flew over close to the sound, I saw Marth and Zelda being pinned down and gagged. I tried to move forward but two guys said "move any closer and the prince dies" I backed up and the guys carried Marth and Zelda out.


	3. Chapter 3

**-MARTH'S-POV-**

oh great Ike saw this and this exact thing happened to me when i was 12... ugh i hate my life. i saw Zelda wanted to talk to me but when she tried, she couldn't because of the gag. i wanted to continue lazer tag but we were kidnapped so i cant. Again, i hate my life.

 **-LINK'S-POV-**

" **great, just great** " i screamed. Zelda was kidnapped, "and now i have to go through _**defeating**_ _ **the bad guy and saving Zelda once again... plus i am even more annoyed because you are screaming your face off!"**_ I screamed at peach. She let me have it, she kicked me in the stomach. i groaned in pain. Roy started to get teary eyed because he was "worried" about marth. i sighed and just wished to be with Zelda

 **-ZELDA'S-POV-**

i started to wiggle but i got slapped in the face "Stop moving princess, or else we will kill your **_BOYFRIEND"_** i wanted to say he isn't my boyfriend, or at least not yet. i could see marth worried like hell because he was almost crying, I could not blame him because i was too. {hangs head} i just want to do lazer tag instead of being kidnapped. like in hyrule... that is why we moved to smashville. plus we could fight and go out whenever instead of being in your castle if you are royalty. so my life sucks, but when i get out i am going to kick link in the ass for lying to me. and well the other smashers too of course, because he **_promised_** to get food for the kitchen. i look back at marth, he fell asleep again i smiled because it is so cute. but i am still mad at Ike for yelling at Roy for saying MARTH LOOKS LIE A GIRL WHE HE SLEEPS, because he does. no offense to marth.

- **NORMAL-POV-**

Link and the others run to the window and jump out. Peach screams her face off while she falls. Link laughs and Roy catches Peach and laughs too. even though Roy may be the youngest he is the second tallest of them all. Zelda was tired too and drifted to sleep. she realized that she was in a different place one she woke up, but marth was apperantly uncouncious. Kiki did not know what was going on, so she ran over to Link and asked what was happening. Link said what happened with Marth and Zelda, "that they got kidnapped by some bandits or pirates or kidnappers or..." "alright Link, we get it" Ike said. "blah blah blah blah blah" Link responded back rudely.

* * *

 **marth: uh... why did i get kidnapped again?**

 **Me: because people like it.**

 **Marth: ugh fine whatever.**

 **Zelda: that isn't nice.**

 **Roy: yeah i agree with Zelda.**

 **Kiki: same.**

 **Me: shut your mouth guys orelse you might get killed in my next book. and also peach is going to bang her hand on the keyboard.**

 **Peach: oh come on you bitch, do not make me do that. or else i am going to cuss until you stop you stupid little fucking bitch**

 **Zelda: okay okay we will keep our flatter shut.**

* * *

 **-KIKI'S-POV-**

so we all headed the way the pirates or bandits or whatever went. but i am mad as shit because Marth is always kidnapped. in these storys. i just wish we could flash back. plus how did the bandits even find marth? they always seem to know. first of all what do they want with marth "revenge? because they want to murder?" peach is acting like a moron because she is banging her head on her computer this is what i saw

b bv bbg bvv v v bxhsjdj sjwo bds iiwidhj 3882 2342 ^%$#2 sqqq 6y7r vytrre 6y76hjyb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb. then she banged her fists on the keyboard too like this

jn,hdwhjyuhm b nb ahhjuhj bhhjusb ner trgnwjiasikdfx df fd dsz gh hju jhu tgfrsa er f d gtr dsf d w er r t df d zs asa d rft r cd bebwhsahwb nv hjmshjsanhjsajsjsajsn wsb. she was so fucking mad. i told her to calm down. no you big hshdhfjsjusdhgdyuhsshjd. okay i am done, i tried to calm her down. but will she listen? N00000000000! she put her crown back on and took her gloves off. i decide to look up the car number because they got in the car and we saw the number. it was 1882749282 they live in smashville though so it is in 1 of the 25 houses. so we are almost there. marth used to live with Roy but they both moved in the smash mansion like me.

 **-IKE'S-POV-**

I AM GOING TO SAY B FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE I WANT TO, READY? **bbb bbbb bbbb bbbbb bbbb bbbb bbbb bbbb bbbb bbb bb b okay i am done. "** i am hungry" roy whines to me " i know, we should get da da da da da da da da da da da- CHICKHEN!" ALL EXEPT ME "NOOOOO, NOT CHICKEN"

* * *

 **Peach: i hate you all and why did you have to make me bang my head over and over and over and over again on the fucking computer keyboard.**

 **Me: even me?**

 **Peach: yep, even you.**

 **Me: shut up idiot, or else i will take you out of the story.**

 **Marth: what is the thing i am supposed to get soon.**

 **Me: fine I will tell you, next chapter! ha ha!**

 **Marth: come on really?**

 **Zelda: can you guys be quiet for 5 minutes, i have a headache.**

 **Me: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!**

 **Roy: shut the fucking hell up already!**

 **Zelda: aren't you a little to young to talk like that Roy?**

 **Me: stay on topic or i will make it to where marth does not get the special thing.**

 **Ike: FINE YOU BIG FAT IDIOT.**

 **me: okay Ike i _have_ chicken!**

 **Ike: Chicken... {drools on table}**


	4. Chapter 4

**-LINK'S-POV-**

 **i decide to just find Zelda and go because i do not care about Marth at all. "Oh no! i forgot to feed Marth's blue cat!" Ike screamed. Peach laughed rudely, i sighed "peach, your acting like hell" i hissed under my breath. "what was that you brat?!" peach screamed in my ear, 'Nothing, nothing nothing at all, i did not say anything." i said shyly. if Zelda were here i wouldn't act like this. because Zelda's my life, oh she's my life! i care about her more than anything.**

 **-MARTHS-POV-**

 **i am hungry because i have not eaten for a while. i wonder if i have even eaten today... seriously? i just noticed i had a blindfold over my eyes. so i do not know if Zelda is in the room with me unless she makes noise. i make some noise and i hear her making one too, i am realieved that she is here. because i love her more than peach because peach is rude and tries to get me to buy her stuff she wants. and i buy stuff for Zelda because she is nice and sweet and doesn't lose her breath to ask me things. so i like her better.**

* * *

 **Marth: are you kidding me? i do not want to be rude to anyone.**

 **Roy: i want marth to be with me! not with a bad guy.**

 **Marth: you said you will tell me the thing i am supposed to get this chapter, so tell me please.**

 **Me: at the end of the chapter or close to the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Peach: wow, if i could control this marth would marry me and...**

 **Roy: shut up peach**

 **Peach: I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU WAS I? NO I WAS NOT SO NOW YOU ARE BEING RUDE BY INTERRUPTING ME SO BE QUIET YOU FUCKING BITCH.**

 **Me; okay peach we have enough info so stop talking your face off**

 **Peach: fine just for you to quit talking**

* * *

 **-ROY'S-POV-**

 **"Link, if you are thinking about dumping marth back there then you are in trouble" peach said. i smirked because it was so funny. but then i got serious, " GUY"S, listen up. we need to find marth and Zelda not just Zelda link, u know i am looking at you. and we need to hurry and find the key so that we can free marth and Zelda!" we walked to the key rack and ran to find the cage or cages holding marth and Zelda. you probably thought they were on the ground but the cages were dangling ten feet above us. i tried to jump off the stairs but the gap was too wide, peach caught me. then i let peach stand on my shoulders and try to unlock the cage and she got it but marth and Zelda could not see us so i jumped off the stairs again after peach rocked the cage side to side and i got on top and slid in to the cage and untied them, and took the gag off. they took the blindfold off and saw me, they jumped down with me and marth just stood there while Zelda started to walk with me. i asked marth what was wrong he did not say anything i shook my hand in front of his face. his eyes seemed motionless "Roy, give it up, lets just leave him here" link yelled to me "shut the hell up link" i yelled back. i looked back at marth. he looked like he did not have feelings anymore. I still waited for him to move, but he did not move a single mussle at all, then i heard someone shout meanly "oh it looks like the duke and his friends had rescued the prince and his girlfriend"**

 **-NORMAL-POV-**

 **marth looked back to see his father dressed in clothes of white, Mr. Lowell shot a bullet at marth and he put his hand up to catch it but then randomly ice came out of his hand and froze the missle. marth was not jealous anymore because roy had fire powers. so there was an ice Prince, and a fire duke. marth was suprized again but he still had no feeling left really. apparantly marths father had used a spell and Zelda figured it out because it happened before they were blindfolded. "give us his feelings back" Zelda shouted. "no way princess, he doesn't need them, he never uses them" he said marth tried to freeze the bottle wth his feelings the king blocked it with his hand but he became frozen and marth ran over and opened it and he finally felt happy again. the group all walked out to the place where they did lazer tag and asked if they could start the second battle over from the halve point. the guy said yes, they all got their packs and started shooting the bulbs with the lazer and the blue team now got 95 in total and green had 89 points, green was so close. ness started slapping his but at link's team. link looked him in the eye and he kicked him and it launched in the air.**

 **Marth: why was my father involved in this.**

 **Me: because we needed someone else to be in the story.**

 **Zelda: why would a father kidnap his son. plus marths parents are dead and you made them evil so he probably feels worse.**

 **Ike: Ike needs chicken now or else i will kill the story. so give me chicken someone, orelse i will say b again actually i will do that because i am stupid. b b bb bb bbbbb. 0kay i am done again.**

 **Me: Ike you know we all hate you when you do that.**

 **Peach: who wants to play on my phone?**

 **marth: yay i finally found out what special thing i have.**

 **Me: yep. you did, you are an ice prince.**

 **marth: wow, i am?! i just thought i had ice powers.**


End file.
